


【雀驼】香水有毒

by Lydiaaa



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiaaa/pseuds/Lydiaaa
Summary: -《英国梨与小苍兰》的后续-前文在lof
Relationships: 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 16





	【雀驼】香水有毒

全身瘫软被抱进总裁办公室的时候，林煐岷恍恍惚惚，荷尔蒙如海水一般将他席卷进情欲的浪潮，他完全没有力气思考，只是隐隐约约渴望着Alpha信息素的味道，默默把头埋在了朴佑镇胸口。  
朴总裁轻轻把他放倒在柔软的沙发上，隔着窗户警告的看了一眼办公室外满腹八卦的员工，众人立即四散，他冷着脸拉下了百叶窗，又走到了林煐岷身边。  
屋内小苍兰的香气越来越浓郁，林煐岷脖子上裸露出来的肌肤微微泛红，额前的头发都已经被汗珠打湿，眼神迷离地张张嘴似乎想说什么，却只能发出一声暧昧的呻吟，朴佑镇几乎是立刻就起了反应。  
他俯下身来和林煐岷交换了一记深吻，心急地脱掉了他碍事的衣物，又咬了咬他的耳垂，哑着声音凑到他耳边：“现在全公司都知道你是我的人了。”  
“你闭嘴…”林煐岷软言细语的反驳听起来没有一点威慑力，反而添了几分调情的意味。沉浸在发情期中许久，他所有的行为都被本能所驱使，软软糯糯缩在朴佑镇怀里蹭了蹭，贪婪地汲取着Alpha身上信息素的安慰。

朴佑镇拉下裤链，掏出自己早已高昂的性器，抵到他身后，Omega汁水泛滥的穴口毫不费力就吞进了整根，他又慢慢往前顶了顶，浅浅抽出又缓慢厮磨，惹来身下人一串急促短浅的呻吟。  
“办公室的隔音效果可不太好，哥哥小声一点。”  
平时不苟言笑的总裁在床上却喜欢恶劣的叫他哥哥，语气中带着甜腻和撒娇，提醒着他这场性事发生在让人羞耻的场合，林煐岷不由得更加敏感，Alpha火热的分身在他湿软的后穴中才抽插了几下，他就颤抖着身体高潮了一次，情欲深处的身体得到了短暂的舒解，又很快陷入了更大的空虚中。  
他红肿的乳尖在空气中挺立着，发情期的激素反应让两端的软肉一阵胀痛，他心急地拉起恋人的手放在自己胸口，眼中也盈满了难耐的泪水。朴佑镇用粗糙的指腹摩擦着其中一边，时不时揉捏一下，又轻轻含住了另外一边，耐心用舌尖拨弄，林煐岷爽得头皮发麻，只能发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟。  
他全身瘫软着任由朴佑镇摆弄，被迫翻过身来趴跪在沙发上，双腿发软到几乎跪不住，红肿的穴口外翻，身下早已是湿滑一片，咬着牙承受着朴佑镇新一轮更深的撞击。  
朴佑镇加快了律动的频率，每一下都重重顶在他柔软的肠壁，火热的坚挺狠狠撵过他后穴的敏感地带，又握住了他前端的欲望耐心地撸动。林煐岷一阵痉挛，脚趾蜷缩，前后两端强烈的快感加上发情期的情欲加成，他被操得止不住眼泪，眼眶连着鼻尖都红红的。

“给我生个孩子吧，哥哥。”  
朴佑镇咬住他后颈的腺体慢慢厮磨，将Alpha的信息素缓缓注入，却加重了腰上的动作，一直顶到撑开他生殖腔的入口。林煐岷无力地挣扎了两下，却惹来他更深的撞击，坚挺的分身直直捣进他的子宫口，林煐岷顿时拔高了尖叫，他的声音都有些发哑，射精之后后穴甚至也很快到了高潮，湿热的水喷得一塌糊涂，却被Alpha胀大的结堵在子宫口，上半身瘫倒在沙发上，满脸都是泪水。朴佑镇的手指陷入他柔软的腰肉中，精液一股股尽数射进了他湿软的生殖腔。

等到收拾好纵情的一片狼藉，已经不知道过了多久，林煐岷脸上还带着几丝红晕，走出总裁办公室的时候，敏锐地察觉到大家的目光直直望过来，又迅速躲闪开，他咬着牙想着自己这么多年的威信怕是都白立了，在心里默默骂了朴佑镇一句。  
小助理凑过来笑得一脸狡黠，眼中闪着八卦的光芒，林煐岷却只是淡淡瞄了他一眼，先堵住了他还没出口的试探。  
“别说话。问一句扣一分绩效评分。”  
小助理无语。

他跟在林煐岷身边也已经有几年时间，倒是从来没看他有过任何桃色绯闻，只是曾经在醉酒的聚会上听林煐岷隐隐约约透露过他在学生时代有段无疾而终的初恋，却怎么也想不到这人就是朴佑镇。  
两人相识在青涩的少年时期，青春期的荷尔蒙碰撞，正是空有满怀一往无前勇气的阶段，不小心被家长撞破了你侬我侬的秘密，对方父母暴怒，几个星期后就把那人送去了远在大洋那头的国家读书，林煐岷家里也带着他迅速搬到了另外一个城市，从此便断了联系。  
林煐岷本以为这段感情只会是藏在他心里的一根刺，可那天在会议室见到新上任的总裁，没想到居然会和那人以这样的方式重逢。看着自己心心念念的人已经脱去了少年的稚气，却是一副风轻云淡的样子，这些年的思念石沉大海的委屈连着莫名的火气上涌，他一开口就带足了攻击性。  
别别扭扭的两个人明明都还放不下对方，却谁都不好意思先低头求和，平日里会议室的针锋相对分明都带了几分不甘心，却谁都不肯承认。直到那次在出差的酒店里，朴佑镇不小心撞见了发情期偷偷给自己注射抑制剂的林煐岷。看见自己昔日的恋人居然分化成了一个Omega，本以为他早就有了别的伴侣，却发现这么多年他都没有被人标记过，他瞬间心软，主动给情欲折磨中的人提供了临时标记，也终于确定了彼此的心意依然相通。  
当初的分离本来也不是因为两人之间不可调和的矛盾，他们表面上在办公室小打小闹，把话说开以后感情就一路升温，甚至早就开始了秘密同居。林煐岷却碍于他总裁的身份，一直不肯对别人公开，却总是在公司刻意针对调戏，朴佑镇看破不说破，也乐得陪他玩情侣之间的小情趣。

后来怀孕倒是没有怀孕，两人的关系在公司彻底公开以后，依旧会在会议室吵得面红耳赤，可不知道为什么以往针锋相对的场景，现在看来都多了几分调情的暧昧。  
在小助理第三次对林煐岷说着“你老公怎么怎么样”的时候，他终于忍无可忍的敲开了总裁办公室的门，站定到他桌前质问道。  
“可是谁跟你结婚了？”  
“不管，住到一起四舍五入就是结婚了。”  
朴总裁一脸无辜眨着眼睛，顺势把他拉到自己怀里乱吻一通。

日子一天天的过，林煐岷却发现一向风轻云淡的总裁越来越喜欢黏着人撒娇，恩爱也是秀得更加嚣张。

比如他开始明目张胆的等林煐岷一起上下班，虽然只惹来了那人“现在早退都不方便了”的抱怨。他会拉着林煐岷在电梯间偷偷接吻，恶劣地久久不肯放手，等到电梯门打开时才匆匆忙忙开始整理褶皱的白衬衫。  
仿佛大家都不知道他们刚才干了什么。

比如那次林煐岷去外地出差，在电话里得知朴佑镇为了一笔融资也是熬了好几天夜，本想让他在家好好休息，那人却执意买了票来看他。他看着朴佑镇带着红血丝的眼球生气又心疼，说着“我后天就回去了干嘛非要来见我，你这几天才睡了几个小时这样下去会死的。”朴佑镇却凑过来紧紧抱住了他，低着语气撒娇：“见不到你我才会死。”  
林煐岷心里顿时软成一片。

比如某天朴佑镇因为应酬的酒席晚归，却醉醺醺的打电话叫他来停车场，林煐岷刚想责怪他怎么喝了酒还开车，他就嘟嘟囔囔说放心我找了代驾回来的，然后兴致勃勃把林煐岷领到车后，装满了一后备箱的花送他。  
可能是酒精让爱意倍增。

后来有一天，小助理敏感地在林煐岷手上发现了一枚戒指，总裁和总监的恋情进展在第二天就传遍了整个公司。林总监不动声色，只是真的默默扣了他的绩效评分。  
小助理弱小可怜又无助。

-这次真的Fin.


End file.
